My Name is Memory
by Fujimoto
Summary: This hopeless love hurts my heart so much. Going from day to night you're all I think about. What should I do? The day when my pain fades away, will that day ever come? Let me lie down by your side for a moment. A moment, just a moment. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

The scribbling could be heard echoing around the chamber of a certain Fire Lord. There was a loud sigh, this damn forsaken documents never seemed to cease no matter how many times he signed or gone through. After the war Zoku was able to gain his father s throne, knowing that his sister was unstable to even think for herself anymore and his father was defeated by the Avatar he was the only one who could have taken the throne by default. The entire Fire Nation seemed a lot more peaceful than to when his father ruled over the land. The knew Fire Lord looked over the peace treaty between both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom; everything was starting to get back to normal. Zuko pushed a few bangs that hung over his face with his left hand, during the passing time as the new Lord, Zuko grew out his hair, he was much taller than before, his body formed in nicely as his muscles settled in, and his temper seemed to be controlled a little more but as they say old habits die hard and right now that the moment his patience with this ridiculous papers were taking his toll on him.

"Lord Zuko" A voice said as the door slightly opened. This, **THIS** was one of Zuko's pet peeves, why couldn't anyone fucking knock?

"Yes?" The Lord responded as he gritted his teeth trying to stay calm as possible. What exactly can be more important than signing the peace alliance with the Earth Kingdom in Ba Seing Se?

"It is Young Master Avatar.." This made Zuko sigh in annoyance, every time he was busy the Avatar always seemed to find a way to disturb him. It wasn't long either after the end of the war that both Zuko and Aang confessed their love towards each other. They were impossible to separate at first; however through the time Zuko began to be a lot more distant from his lover; he began to be in his chamber and leave the boy all alone. Aang's friends hardly visited ever since Suki and Sokka were engaged and both decided to live in the North Pole. Suki left Ty Lee in charge of Kyoshi Warriors since the war ended. Katara lived with Haru and were both married, soon to be expecting. Toph was now the new queen of the Earth Kingdom in her village and is too busy to visit, but from time to time they do come to visit in rare occasions. "I don't have time to deal with him at the moment" Was the Fire Lord's response.

"But My Lord-" This made Zuko's eyes narrow with anger. Was this guard going to disobey to what he just said a second ago? "Leave" Was the Lord's answer; the guard was to say taken a backed by his master's coldness tone towards his beloved. The poor boy seemed to be lost in this relationship or so called to the Lord's eyes, this just wasn't fair!

"My most humble apologies My Lord but Young Master Avatar wishes to go through town" Another thing that really bit Zuko right in the ass. Aang always wants to go out through the town, doesn't he understand that he needs to fucking grow up; he has to work to do. Yes he is the Avatar but his job is done and everyone needs to move on, his friends found their places in life why couldn't he? This frustrated him to the ends of the Earth, but many would question why are you still with him? Zuko would burn your right eye for that type of question. To say even in his defense just because he was getting cold didn't specifically mean he didn't love him anymore.

"No and that's final" The guard could not believe what he was hearing! What has happened to his Lord? He was never like this! "Well?" Zuko questioned impatient. "Leave!" He yelled, the guard did as he was told but with a great heavy shame in his heart.

* * *

Aang was waiting in his room sitting on the window seal as the wind blew gently against the curtains. The young Avatar was left alone and lost. He didn't understand how his lover can become so cold towards him after such a short time. What happened? They had loved each other so much but now, now he didn't know what this was anymore. Zuko's once amber filled eyes full of love that he use to know are now distant and cold, did Zuko even love him anymore? The more that questioned echoed in his head the more despondent he became. He was a burden he knew, he couldn't see his friends, nor can he go outside, he felt like a prisoner in his own home. The door opened which caused Aang to turn towards the person who just came in; it was the guard from before.

"Lee!" The Avatar said as he ran towards him.

"Hello Young Master Avatar" The guard replied with a soft tone. The Avatar brought a small smile towards his face, Lee and he were very close friends, and something Zuko didn't know for the fear that he might imprison him.

"Lee you know you can call me Aang, we're friends" The young guard blushed by the boys kindness but he knew the trouble he would be in if his Lord were to find out. "So, what did he say?" The Avatar's hopes were very high over spending some time outside of the palace. The guard hesitated before responding to the poor boy.

"I'm very sorry Young Master Avatar" The boys smile slowly began to deform as his bright eyes of hope narrowed down to glistening signs of disappointment.

"It isn't fair..." He said softly, Lee pitied the Avatar, just then Aang's lemur crawled towards the boy. The boy's body for some strange reason started to shape into curves and looked a lot more famine; he grew some but not as tall as Zuko: he can never look down upon Zuko, his eyes grew a little more rounder, and it's all the time that Aang always gets mistaken as a girl. "Hey Momo" Aang greeted his friend; Appa was in the back garden with Iroh he suspected. "I was really looking forward to going outside today" The Avatar stated, his eyes narrowed. "You know what Lee?" He questioned him. The guard looked at the young boy. "I'm going to go outside!" He announced proudly, Lee's eyes widen in shock.

"But Young Master Avatar what if Fire Lord Zuko were to find out?" This was certainly a very bad idea. Aang's smile snaked its way back on his mouth as he started to walk towards the window.

"Don't worry Lee! I'll be back before Zuko even notices!" And without another word he showed Lee a huge friendly grin and jumped out the window.

"Aang!" Lee yelled out as he ran towards the opening. The Avatar glided out with his staff laughing gracefully. The guard slowly smiled as he watched his young friend fly to the city. It has been a long time since he laughed so happily.

* * *

Alice: Yea...first chapter Yea!

Zuko: Why do I always have to be the bad guy?

Alice: Well ...it fits you perfectly?

Zuko: Not anymore! I helped Aang defeat my father!

Alice: And we're all happy you did...what? You want a medal or something to go with that?

Aang: You know you shouldn't be so mean to him

Alice: I was just saying!

Aang: Well I'm just saying!

Zuko: Calm down Aang she's just PMSING

Alice: I'M JUST WHAT?

*Alice goes into the Avatar State*

*Minho shows up*

Minho: Oh god what did you do?

Aang: It was Zuko!

Zuko: Oh gee thanks Aang..

Minho: You have just unleashed Kung Fu Action Jesus!

So what do you all think? Please be gentle it's my first time writing for the Last Airbender, not Yaoi haha you can never be a first with Yaoi here.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the Avatar arrived in the city the crowds of people showed Aang that today was a very busy day. The boy looked around as the merchants sold their products.

"Apples! Nice shiny apples!" One yelled.

"You can't buy your jewelry anywhere else but here!" The other said.

"Cabbage come get your cabbage!" All of these people advertized one way or another in order to make profit.

"Wow Momo it seems like everyone here likes to make money" He said too his friend on his shoulder. The lemur growled as he witnessed all the food around him.

"Aang? What are you doing here?" A voice questioned from behind him, the little boy flinched by the familiar voice. He was only here a few seconds and he was already caught! He slowly turned around as he was hoping it was his imagination but as the monks would like there is no running away.

"H-hi uncle Iroh!" The Avatar waved in an awkward motion as a sweat dropped. "I'm just here and there you know" Iroh narrowed his eyes but then showed him a graceful smile.

"Does Zuko know you're here?" Aang's eyes stared towards the ground finding it very interesting at the moment.

"No" He replied, this had the old general silent a moment.

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't have let me go..." This made the old man raise an eyebrow in question.

"So then it was better for you to escape the palace?" Aang bit his lip, he didn't want to make like that. He loved his home and everyone in it.

"That's not ..." He knew whatever he was going to say wasn't going to explain his reasoning for leaving the palace without Zuko knowing. "I just wanted to have a little fun"

"Don't you have fun in at home?" Aang's heart started to feel heavy, he felt so ashamed. Uncle was doing a marvelous job of making him seem like the bad guy. "The Avatar-"

"Isn't supposed to be in the city I know" He finished. "Zuko reminds me all the time" Iroh stared at his nephews little lover, the boy seemed very miserable.

"He just worries something will happen to you" Was the old general's reply.

"But I'm the _**Avatar**_, what do I need saving from?"

"Come Aang, let us discuss this issue over some tea" Aang looked at Uncle Iroh, old habits die hard he guessed as they both began to walk towards a tea shop that was nearby. Once they entered Momo quickly sat on a table to clean himself.

"Can I get you two gentlemen today?" The waiter of the tea shop asked in a polite manner.

"Just two teas and some cookies for the little lemur here my good lad" Iroh ordered while Aang just watched from behind the scenes or whatever that meant.

"Why don't you open your own tea shop Uncle Iroh?" Aang asked as they waited for their drinks.

"I did have my own tea shop for a while Aang, back in Ba Seing Se as the war was still raging on" The waiter brought their cups and set them down on the table while Momo went on digging in on his meal.

"What happened to it?"

"Azula happened, but I realized that owning my shop wasn't what I wanted to do"

"Then what was?"

"Helping my nephew Zuko find his path to you. I knew from the start that he was meant to do good in this world, not follow in his father's footsteps" Iroh paused for a moment as he drank from his cup. "Tell me Aang.." He started; the boy looked towards Iroh telling him he had his full attention. "How is your relationship with my nephew?" The Avatar didn't want to answer to his question. It wasn't good but it wasn't bad either.

"I wouldn't know..." The old general was now confused, what did the lad mean he didn't know? Heck he was hardly there himself now that he knew that his nephew was doing well enough on his own.

"Would you mind elaborating Aang?" The boy wasn't looking at Iroh anymore, he was ashamed.

"It's... it's like Zuko doesn't love me anymore"

"But you two were impossible to separate" Aang didn't want to say that Iroh was a liar but he wanted part of him to believe him. "What exactly happened? Did you two have an argument?" The boy shook his head; he felt tears forming from the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed as a drop fell down from his eye. Iroh was shocked, he has seen the Avatar cry before and let me tell you, it's never a wonderful thing to see, it's the exact opposite.

"Aang don't cry, remember what happens when you cry" The boy tried so hard not to let the tears fall, but it was starting to become very difficult to do. Iroh stood up from his seat and walked next to the Avatar and sat next to him. The old general opened his arms and let Aang embrace him. Aang buried his face in Iroh's soft clothing and forced himself not to let the sadness get to him.

* * *

Zuko finally finished signing the last document that lay on top of his desk and boy was he dog tired; however, he found it very strange that the Avatar hadn't bothered him for a very long while. Something was up he could feel it. The prince stood up from his chair and walked out from his chamber towards the one of the boy's. Once he arrived the fire bender opened the door, knowing that this was _**HIS**_ palace only he could open any door he wanted to, everyone else had to knock damn it!

"Aang what are you-" The prince didn't finish his sentence because his lover wasn't in his room, in fact the one who in his room was someone he did not expect at all. "What are you doing here?" Zuko questioned with venom shown in his tone. Lee was sitting on Aang's bed waiting for the air bender to come back, suddenly the door opens and coming in from the other side was the fire lord himself, something he was deathly afraid that was going to happen. Now here he was standing before his lord, what the hell was he going to say?

"Fire Lord Zuko I-"

"Don't you fucking dare say a thing! Where the fuck has the Avatar gone to?" Zuko was to say angered to no end. Here he was making sure his lover was okay due to his odd actions of his quietness and this fucker is here sitting on his bed like no tomorrow!

"He... he's not ...here" And then he comes with that answer? Oh he is going to die today!

"I know that you fucking simpleton! Where is he?" He spat with a very huge blind rage. Lee did not want to give away where his friend was at, so he bent his head slightly not looking towards his fire lord anymore. "Okay, fine don't tell me where he is. Guards take this traitor away from the Avatar's room!" The lord ordered.

"My Lord please-"

"Enough! I want him out of my sight!" Two men quickly ran in the room and dragged their comrade away. Once Zuko was alone he sat on the Avatar's bed, he would make sure when his lover comes back receives his punishment, oh he will get the worst of tortures.

* * *

"Thank you Uncle Iroh, you've made me feel so much better" The old general smiled sadly.

"You know you can always come to me for advice Aang. Now here is another advice, go back home before you get yourself into trouble" The Avatar laughed and nodded.

"I will, come on Momo" Aang stood up from his seat as his lemur leaped on to his shoulder. "Thank you very much for the tea Uncle Iroh" He stated lastly as he made his way out. Aang glided his way back towards the palace and landed in his room as Momo jumped to the floor.

"Lee, hey Lee I'm back!" He called out; however instead of Lee he found Zuko. The boy's eyes widen in shock.

"Where were you?" He questioned as his eyes narrowed toward him.

"Zuko I... I was-"

"Why was that guard in your room?" He continued as he ignored his up most trying response.

"He..." Aang's eyes glistened towards the ground. "He was covering for me while ...I was in the city" All of a sudden the Avatar's face was swung to the left. Zuko slapped him; Zuko his lover had slapped him.  
"How many times did I tell you that there is no place for the Avatar in the city?" Aang wanted to cry, he wanted to cry so badly but he wouldn't let Zuko get that satisfaction out of him. "As punishment I'm taking you Bison" This made the boy's eyes widen in shock.

"Appa? What are you going to do to him? Where are you going to take him?" He yelled with fright.

"You should of thought of those questions before you allowed yourself into the city" Zuko replied in a cold tone. Just then Appa's cries could be heard from outside.

"Appa! Zuko stop it!" He pleaded; the fire lord said nothing and continued to watch the Avatar. He told himself that this was for his own good; this was the only way he was going to learn. The Bison tried to get himself free from the ropes; he didn't understand why these people were attacking him like this and to why his master wasn't helping him. "I won't let you do this to Appa!" Aang yelled.

"Make one move and I'll put your Bison to sleep.." Zuko said the boy stared towards his lover. "Forever" This wasn't a threat, this was a promise he was making to him. The Avatar watched in horror as he saw the guards drag his only family away, Momo flew and tried to help him but they captured him as well. He was helpless.

"Zuko... why?" Aang asked very despondently, the fire lord said nothing and began to walk out of his lover's chamber. "Zuko!" He tried once more.

"Enough Avatar, you've been a burden long enough today" Aang's heart dropped into the abyss of darkness. Never has Zuko ever called him Avatar. This time he couldn't stop the tears from falling down. He dropped himself to the floor as he pulled his knees towards his chest and hugged them. Tear after tear continued to fall from his beautiful eyes, he felt very lonely, he cried and cried as he did rain from storm covered clouds began to drop from the sky towards the grounds of the earth. Zuko closed the door to his chamber and placed his left hand on his face. What did he just do? He not only slapped Aang something he has never done before but he took his Bison and lemur as well. A sudden noise caught his attention, droplets of rain fell from the sky and they seemed to be more that'll fall down harder.

"That's strange it wasn't raining earlier" The fire lord stated as he continued to watch the sky shed its tears.

* * *

Iroh sipped his tea in peace until.

"Hey look its raining!" A voice said with shock, this made the old general stare at the outside and indeed it was raining. He narrowed his eyes in disapproving this action.

"I think it is time I visit the palace"

* * *

Alice: Finally chapter two is finished!

Aang: Wow this didn't take you a long time at all!

Alice: It happens, but it should have been longer

Zuko: I hate you so much..

Alice: What are-...oh right, you slapping Aang and taking his Bison thing

Zuko: Why did you make me do that?

Alice: It's more of, why didn't I make you do that?

Zuko: I am going to fire bend the crap out of you!

Alice: Bring it one eye!

*The both glare at each other*

Aang: Now now you guys, come on your both friends

Both: We're not friends!

Minho: At least it's not as bad to what she did to Naruto

Aang: Who?

Minho: Never mind

Alice: Oh but our little Air Nomad is going to suffer so much more that Naru-chan ever did!

Minho: You need to be put away!

Alice: In an Iceberg Pinata!

I hope you all enjoy chapter two! Reviews?


End file.
